Alianza: Spiderman y Batman
by Noviwix95
Summary: Peter tiene que ir a Gotham para tomar fotografias a los empresarios mas ricos del pais y entre ellos, a Bruce Wayne. Pero no solo eso, sino que tambien a Batman¿Que sucederá cuando Spidey conozca a Batman?¿Y a los otros caballeros oscuros?¿Podrán llevarse bien y trabajar juntos? Lo que Spiderman no esperaba era que desde que fue a Gotham captaria la atención de muchos.
1. Una Araña en Ciudad Gotica

**Alianza: Araña y Murciélago**

 _Resumen: ¿Qué sucedería si Peter tuviera que ir a Ciudad Gotica para tomar fotografías? ¿Solo eso?_

 _Debe tomar fotografías de los millonarios y entre ellos, del famoso Trillonario Playboy Filantropo Bruce Wayne. Sin embargo, no es del unico, pues se dio a conocer que se daría una recompensa a los periódicos y cadenas televisivas de Nueva York, que pudieran sacarle una fotografía al famoso_ _ **Caballero De La Noche**_

 _¿Cómo reaccionara al conocer a Batman?_

 _¿Podran llevarse bien?_

 _¿Podrá Peter mantener su secreto teniendo que toparse con el Caballero Negro?_

 _¿Los compañeros de Batman y Spidey intentaran no matarse?_

 _Solo estaba seguro de algo Spiderman, no pensó que su llegada a Ciudad Gotica causaría mucho interés y encuentros con conocidos que preferiría no haberse topado con ellos y que desde el momento en que conocio a Batman, su vida se volveria extraña... mas de lo que ya era._

* * *

 _Peter Parker/Spiderman 17 años_

 _Bruce Wayne 34 años_

 _Dick Grayson/Wayne/Nightwing 19_

 _Jason Todd/Red Hood 19 años_

 _Tim Drake/Red Robin 15 años_

 _Damian Wayne/Robin 12 años_

 _Esta historia es shonen ai_

 _Genero: Shonen ai, accion, romance, Misterio, Superheroes._

 _Parejas: Ustedes elijen con quien_

 _NI ULTIMATE SPIDERMAN NI BATMAN ME CORRESPONDEN... SOLO A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, MARVEL Y DC COMICS._

 _Despues iran apareciendo mas personajes_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 Una Araña en Gotham**

Peter Parker alias Spiderman, era un adolescente de tan solo 17 años. Sin embargo, hace 1 año habia obtenido sus poderes de araña durante un viaje a las instalaciones Osborn y se encontraba en un autobús rumbo a Ciudad Gotica. La ciudad más hermosa, pero tambien, la mas peligrosa y corrupta que podia existir en el planeta.

Tenia trabajo que hacer por parte de la televisora y periodico "El Daily Bugle"

* * *

 ****Ayer****

Peter no sabia porque de repente lo estaban llamando a la oficina de Jay Jonan Jameson o "JJ lengua larga"

 **\- ¡Parker! Sientate**

 **\- SI, que sucede señor –** Peter se estaba desesperando mucho con el bufon de JJJ, pero debía aguantar si quería el dinero

 **\- ¿Quieres un dulce?¿Oh un refresco?**

Peter estaba en estado de ¡Shock! ¿JJ "Soy superior a todos" le estaba ofreciendo algo de comer?

 **\- Eh…. no.. gracias**

 **\- Bueno, bueno, no importa, supongo que ves que el dia de hoy esta hermoso**

Okey, ahora si que estaba asustado

¡¿JJ "Amargado" HABLANDOLE DE FORMA AGRADABLE?! Oh se habia golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza o reemplazaron a JJJ por alguna criatura extraterrestre… aunque preferia la segunda.. al menos si lo atacaba podría usar toda su fuerza sin contenerse.

 **\- ¿Que es lo que quiere? -** pregunto Peter algo fastidiado

 **\- Sencillo Parker, quiero que vayas a Ciudad Gotica, se te pagará un dia nada mas, oyeme bien que no soy beneficencia, para que vayas a la fiesta de reunion de la gente mas importante del pais. Debes de tomar buenas fotografias del empresario Bruce Wayne... ¡BUENAS NO QUIERO BORRONES NI NADA! Sobre su vida...**

 **\- ¿Como es si nunca lo he visto personalmente? Podria no reconocerlo**

 **\- ¡ES ESTE MUCHACHO! -** dijo Jameson al momento de mostrarle el periodico con fotos a color de un hombre de cabello negro, traje fino y elegante color negro, con una sonrisa galante y coqueta que hacia temblar a muchas mujeres. Era un hombre bastante guapo y sexy

 _""¿Esperen... yo acabo de pensar eso? ... creo que tengo problemas para describir a la gente""_

 **\- ¿Pero que acaso no hay fotografias de el? Son muchas...**

 **\- Pero necesitamos mas, el publico quiere saber mas del exito del hombre soltero mas cotizado del pais...** **y tambien, hay un bono de un millon de dolares a la cadena televisiva que logre obtener fotografias excelentes del vigilante de ciudad Gotica ¿Has escuchado de Batman?¿Sabes quien es?**

 **\- Bueno... un poco señor -** y no era mentira, habia escuchado de aquel Superheroe, pero solo a voces, nunca lo habia visto

 **\- Iras a Ciudad Gotica a tomar esas fotografias**

 **\- ¿pero porque yo?**

 **-Eres el unico que ha tomado MUY BUENAS FOTOS Y MUY ACERCADAS DEL PAYASO TREPA MUROS.**

 **\- Es que... Spiderman me apoya con mi trabajo... tenemos una... pequeña alianza**

 **\- ¡Pues mas vale que hagas una alianza con Batman! Necesitamos que el Daily Bugle tengas esas fotos antes que nadie más**

Wao, eso era ir directo al grano y sin rodeos. Ahora Peter entendia porque tanta amabilidad. No solo debia de tomar buenas fotos del famoso empresario Bruce Wayne, sino que tambien estaba la recompensa (para la televisora lar, no para el fotografo) de quien pudiera obtener una fotografia del Caballero de la Noche

 ****Fin****

* * *

Peter escuchó al conductor para indicarle que ya estaban por llegar a Ciudad Gotica. Habia aviso a su tia que estaría fuera de Nueva York solo durante el fin de semana, le dijo a MJ que estaría fuera y no pudo comunicarse con su mejor amigo Harry

Ya buscaría la forma de disculparse con ambos por abandonarlos en el viernes de películas, pero bueno, solo era por ese dia. Los recompensaría al dia siguiente.

Peter llego a eso de las 16 horas. Según J Jameson, le habia pagado la habitación de un hotel para que se arreglara como debía para ir a una fiesta a tomar fotografías de la gente rica de aquel lugar y entre ellos al famoso Bruce Wayne.

Pero Peter no iba a dejarle las cosas faciles, al menos le pidio por adelantado $700 dolares a JJ lengua larga si queria las fotos y este, a muy regañadientes, le dio 400, ya que efectivamente Peter era el unico que sacaba muy buenas fotos y no habia otro fotografo capacitado para tomar extraordinarias fotos y con aquello acercamientos.

La fiesta empezaba a las 20 horas, asi que se decidio irse a pasear un poco antes de tener que ir a aquella fiesta.

La ciudad era hermosa, pero habia escuchado que era muy violenta durante la noche

 **\- No creo mas que Nueva York.. y eso ya es mucho -** se dijo a si mismo Peter mientras caminaba entre las calles

Se dio cuenta que Ciudad Gotica no era como Nueva York **\- ¡No puedo creer que no haya un carrito de Hot Dogs! -** No lo podia creer Peter. Debia ser un crimen que no hubiera alguie vendiendo Hot Dogs, era ridiculo.

Seguia caminando hasta que llego a un local donde vendian hamburguesas. AL menos podría comer algo antes de aquella fiesta.

La ciudad tenia su encanto a pesar de la mala reputacion que tenia.

Iba caminando por la calles, pues segun su guia, la ciudad tenia una de las universidad mas importantes del pais "UNIVERSIDAD DE CIUDAD GOTICA" **\- Que nombre tan original -** ironizo Peter

Caminaba cerca de aquella universidad, segun sabia, recibia grandes donaciones por parte de algunos millonarios y pocos billonarios y quien aportaba mas era el trillonario Bruce Wayne. ¿Cuanto dinero tendría?

Sin darse cuenta, chocó contra alguien

 **\- ¡Auch!**

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -** djo una voz masculina a la vez que le ofrecia la mano a Peter para ayudar alevantarlo

 **\- Gracias**

Peter se dio cuenta que habia chocado con un joven de unos 19 años, cabello negro, ojos azules. Se disculpo por haber chocado pero el otro se disculpo con el porque habia provocado que se cayera.

Ambos jovenes tuvieron una pequeña plática y en esa platica, el joven le pregunto si era nuevo en la ciudad por la forma en como paseaba alrededor de la universidad. Peter le dijo que estaba de paso porque tenia que ir despues al edificio Royal Gotham pero no sabia como llegar. EL joven le dio las indicaciones, que el edificio estaba en el centro de la ciudad.

Peter no supo como, pero ya faltaban dos horas y sabia que el lugar le quedaba lejos de donde estaba la universidadm asi que se despidio y se fue directo al hotel.

Iba caminando por las zonas escolares de nivel elemental y secundaria mientras se dirigia al hotel para cambiarse, de cierta forma le daba algo de nostalgia como cuando iba a la primaria o secundaria en Nueva York

 **\- ¡Auch! -** se quejo Peter y cayó al suelo.

 _""Es el colmo, pareciera que el universo busca que siempre choque con alguien""_

 **\- Lo siento**

 **\- Tsk, que inutil**

 **\- Oye niño, primero deberias de disculparte -** dijo Peter rascandose un poco mientras se levantaba del suelo

 **\- No es mi culpa que sea un inutil por no fijarse -** dicho esto, aquel niño de unos 12 años de cabello negro y ojos negros se fue caminando lejos dejando atras a Peter.

 **\- Vaya, pero que niño tan grosero.**

Aun le faltaba 1 hora antes de tener que ir a aquella fiesta

Iba de regreso al hotel para cambiarse, no tardó mucho y salio para poder ir al Royal Gotham, se encontraba caminado para tomar un taxi pero en eso, se dio cuenta de que en un callejon un grupo de sujetos, 5 para ser exactos, tenian acorralados a una pareja.

Los sujetos iban a dañar a la pareja.

 **\- Las armas no son juguetes -** una voz se escucho **\- Creo que se las decomisaré**

Los sujetos se giraron para ver de donde habia venido aquel ataque para darse cuenta de que se trataba de un sujeto con traje azul y rojo y una mascara con ojos negros

 **\- ¿Quien eres tu?**

 **\- Soy Spiderman y les pateare el trasero.**

 **\- Insecto entrometido, te vas a arrepentir**

 **\- Para empezar... las arañas no son insectos, son ARACNIDOS -** dijo Spidey

Los sujetos comenzaban los ataques para golpearlo y otros con los disparos. Spiderman esquivaba los ataques con facilidad y ya habia dejado noqueados a 3 de ellos. Uno iba con un ataque de frente mientras otro lo iba a atacar por la espalda, pero gracias a su sentido aracnido y sentido de supervivencia, hiso que ambos sujetos chocaran entre si y con sus telarañas, los atrapó.

 **\- Yo que ustedes llamaba a la policia, ya estan envueltos y listos par regalo... ya saben** **su amigo y vecino ... Spiderman siempre los ayudara.**

Antes de que la pareja pudiera verlo mejor debido a la poca luz, Spidey salio disparado de ahí para poder llegar rapido a la fiesta y hacer su trabajo de medio tiempo.

* * *

Gracias por leer mi historia

Espero les vaya gustando

NECESITO MUCHOS VOTOS Y REVIEWS YA QUE ESO INSPIRA.


	2. Wayne

**ANTES QUIERO HACER UNAS ACLARACIONES**

 **_¡IMPORTANTE LEER!:**

 **-Peter ya se ha enfrentado a algunos supervillanos el solo durante el año que se habia convertido en Spiderman: Trapster, Dr. Octopus, Electro, Rhino, Mysterio, Shocker (este aparece en Spiderman: la serie de los 90's), el camaleón (tambien de los 90's), ya tuvo un enfrentamiento solo con los 6 siniestros, al Mago, el escarabajo, etc.. entre otros villanos, puede que contra otros no.**

 **Ya se enfrentó al duende verde (norman osborn) provocado por Doc Ock pero ya logró que volviera a la normalidad [ligero spoiler de la temporada 2]**

 **-AQUI NO EXISTEN LOS VENGADORES**

 **-Cualquier duda que lleguen a tener, se iran resolviendo con los capítulos, cualquier detalle, cualquier spoiler cambiado se irá aclarando.**

 **APARIENCIAS DE LOS PERSONAJES DEL UNIVERSO ULTIMATE SPIDERMAN: LA SERIE.** **Pueden haber ligeros spoilers pero a veces no serán fieles, sino algunos invencion mia**

* * *

 **GENERO: shonen ai, acción, romance, superhéroes, ciencia ficción**

 **Parejas: Peter x el personaje que crean o quieran que este.. mas adelante revelare en el triangulo o circulo amoroso en el que estará Peter.**

 **BRUCE WAYNE, DAMIAN, DICK, TIM Y JASON TIENEN LA APARIENCIA DE LAS PELICULAS ANIMADAS (Los diseños de la peliculas son más varoniles XD)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 Wayne**

Peter se encontraba en el edificio más costoso de Ciudad Gotica: el Royal Gotham.

Suspiró y entro para mostrar una identificación a los vigilantes ya que debía de ir al evento, subio por el ascensor y espero a llegar al ultimo piso.

Al llegar, siguió caminando hasta que tuvo que mostrar su identificación Peter. AL entrar al salon pudo observar que todas aquellas personas que se encontraban ahí reunidas eran personas con mucho dinero: políticos, empresarios, diseñadores.. en pocas palabras: RICOS.

Uno pensaría que Peter habia caído a la dimensión desconocida, ya que estar en una fiesta de esa clase, lo hacia sentir fuera de lugar, sobre todo porque su traje de vestir era uno muy sencillo: pantalones negros, camisa blanca y corbata roja; ni siquiera llevaba saco. Ademas de que ese tipo de fiestas nunca le han llamado la atención.

Peter seguía caminando mientras observaba la gran sala con todas aquellas personas tan importantes de Gotham y de otros lugares del país. Debia admitir que el lugar tenia su encanto: comida de la mas alta calidad, personas ricas con sonrisas hipócritas… bueno, puede que no todos (al menos su amigo Harry y su padre eran auténticos, por mucho que Norman se hubiera equivocado y mas por lo del duende verde, pero ellos no estaban ahi)

Peter se dio cuenta que habían muchos periodistas y fotografos, sin perder tiempo, se fue acercando a la gente importante mostrándoles su identificación y explicándoles el motivo de las fotos para su televisora y periódico. Algunos posaban para las fotografías.

Pero en su trayecto de fotógrafo, solo sintió como habia caído al suelo, recibiendo burlas de aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

 _""¡Esto es el colmo, me parece que alguien no me quiere!""_ pensó con amargura Peter al ser la tercera vez en el dia que chocaba con alguien _""Esto es peor que las veces que Flash me ha puesto en el casillero""_

Peter ignoró las burlas de aquellos al momento en que alguien le tendía la mano para ayudar a levantarlo.

 **\- ¿Estas bien jovencito? -** habló una voz grave y varonil

 **\- Si muchas gracias**

Peter cuando levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta que era un hombre de entre unos 34 o 35 años, cabello negro y ojos azules, vestido con un traje de pieza completa, color negro, una camisa azul electrico y una corbata negra que lo hacía ver muy bien.

 **\- Debo disculparme, no fue mi intención hacerte caer**

 **\- Bruce Wayne -** dijo Peter sorprendido de ver en persona al famoso empresario que tenía que tomarle fotografías _""Ahora entiendo porque las trabajadoras del DBC enloquecieron cuando Jameson me mandó a venir, el hombre tiene su encanto""_

 **\- Parece que me conoces -** dijo Bruce con una sonrisa al momento que recogía algo del suelo que era de Peter **\- ¿Daily Bugle? ¿Eres un periodista? -** dijo Bruce levantando una ceja con curiosidad.

 **\- Más bien soy un fotógrafo independiente**

 **\- ¿Eso quiere decir que viniste solo a Ciudad Gótica?**

 **\- Si, solo por el día de hoy, aunque mañana sea fin de semana, debo regresar antes de que mi tia se preocupe.**

 **\- ¿Estas estudiando?**

 **\- Si, así es -** dijo Peter **\- Bueno, creo que no me he presentado, soy Peter Parker, fotógrafo independiente, espíritu libre del DB para tomar algunas fotografias del evento y también, me preguntaba si podría...**

 **\- ¿Tomarme unas fotografías? -** dijo Bruce con una sonrisa divertida al ver el ligero nerviosismo del chico a pesar de que no lo mostrara.

Esto hiso que Peter tuviera una sonrisa mientras Bruce le entregaba su gafete.

 **\- ¿No eres muy joven para trabajar en una televisora? -** preguntó Bruce

 **\- Bueno, ya me falta poco para ser mayor de edad, pero es solo un ingreso, un bono extra -** dijo Peter con una sonrisa **\- Entonces señor podría...**

 **\- Bruce**

Peter escuchó aquel llamado y se dio cuenta de que iban llegando 4 chicos hacia su dirección. Uno de ellos era de cabello negro, con algunos mechones de su fleco pintados de blanco y ojos verdes, se veía como entre uno 19 a 23 años, luego otro chico de cabello negro y ojos cafe chocolate, parecía mas o menos de su edad, luego se dio cuenta de otros dos que los acompañaban _""Un momento... ¡SON LOS QUE VI HOY EN LA TARDE""_ pensó Peter sorprendido.

 **\- Vaya, pero si nos encontramos de nuevo **-**** dijo Aquel joven de cabello corto, negro y de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

 **\- Eso parece**

 **\- ¿Que haces aquí inútil? -** dijo el niño de 12 años.

 **\- No sabía que los niños de ahora eran irreverentes -** dijo Peter con una mueca de desagrado. ¿El niño que tenía en contra de él?

 **\- No te preocupes, lo tiene de nacimiento -** dijo el de mechones blancos

 **\- Tu callate**

 **\- ¿Se conocen? -** preguntó el joven que era casi de su edad a Richard

 **\- Hoy en la tarde me encontraba cerca de la universidad de Gotham y ambos chocamos -** contesto Richard

 **\- Y soy afortunado... de no haber sido por eso, no habría sabido como llegar hasta aquí -** dijo Peter **\- Me encontraba paseando por la Ciudad porque quería conocerla un poco más, pero me había perdido.**

 **\- Si que eres un inútil, cualquiera sabe encontrar este edificio**

 **-Al menos no es un enano -** Dijo Tim

 **\- Tu no te metas**

 **\- Disculpa, ellos son mis hijos -** dijo Bruce presentando a los 4 jóvenes que estaban por iniciar una guerra mundial.

 **\- ¿Sus hijos? -** dijo Peter sorprendido

 _""No me esperaba que el trillonario playboy filantropo tuviera 4 hijos""_

 **\- Soy Richard Grayson -** se presentó el chico de 19 años que conoció cerca de la Universidad **\- Pero puedes llamarme Dick**

 **\- Hola que tal -** saludó Peter.

 **\- Hola que tal, soy Tim Drake -** el chico de unos 15 años **\- El de aquí es Jason Todd -** Peter se dio cuenta que se llamaba así el chico de cabello pintado y que era de la misma edad que Dick

 **\- No necesito que me presentes**

 **\- Tu inteligencia no te permite presentarte a ti mismo**

 **\- Y el enano liliputense es Damian -** dijo Jason con una sonrisa de burla y un "" Venganza""

 **\- Cierra la boca -** dijo Damian molesto.

 **\- ¿Por que no se parecen?**

 **\- Nosotros 3 somos adoptados, el enano es el sanguina... el de sangre -** dijo Dick corrigiendo lo ultimo.

 _""Bueno... 3 adoptados y uno de sangre""_

 **-No tenía idea que habías conocido a Dick y Damian -** dijo Bruce

 **\- Bueno, el mundo a veces es pequeño -** dijo Peter **\- Soy Peter Parker**

 **\- ¿Que te trae en el Royal Gotham? -** preguntó curioso Dick.

 **\- ¿Pete?**

Antes de que Peter pudiera contestar, el y la familia Wayne se giraron para ver de donde provenía aquella voz y se dieron cuenta de la presencia de un adolescente, bien parecido y pelirrojo, vestido con un traje negro, con una camisa blanca y tenía colgando sobre su hombro su saco.

 **\- ¡Harry!**

 **\- ¡Peter!**

Ambos amigos se saludaron mientras se daban un abrazo y luego chocaban puños - **¿Que haces aqui?**

 **\- Eso deberia preguntar yo ¿No estabas con tu papa en Alemania?**

 **\- Papa terminó antes y como había esta fiesta por cuestiones de negocios, venimos apenas hoy en la noche**

 **\- Harry Osborn**

El mencionado se dio cuenta de la presencia de la familia Wayne, pero solo conocía a 3 de ellos **\- Señor Wayne, Grayson, Todd**

 **\- Aguarda ¿Se conocen? -** Peter estaba confundido ¿De donde se conocian Harry y Bruce Wayne y sus hijos?

 **\- Peter**

Peter se giró para darse cuenta que era el papa de su mejor amigo quien iba caminando en su dirección

 **\- Señor Osborn**

 **\- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí Peter? -** dijo Norman mientras le sonreía a Peter pero luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bruce Wayne y sus hijos **\- Wayne, chicos**

 **\- ¿Se conocen Norman? -** preguntó Bruce. Esto había provocado que tuviera más curiosidad

 **\- Si, Peter es el mejor amigo de mi hijo y tambien es un buen tutor cuando le va mal en la escuela**

 **\- Papa -** dijo Harry con un ligero reproche

 **\- Pero se que Harry hace su mejor esfuerzo -** esto ultimo saco una sonrisa de Harry

 _""Creo que Harry y su papa están mejorando su relación""_

 **\- ¿Cómo conoces a los hijos del empresario Bruce Wayne? -** preguntó Peter a Harry, ya que no sabía que su mejor amigo tuviera relacion alguna con aquellos chicos a los cuales apenas había conocido.

 **\- No a todos, pero a algunos los conozco porque a veces acompaño a papa en sus visitas de negocio, en especial con industrias Wayne y a veces he visto solo a Grayson o Todd**

 **\- Quiero que Harry conozca como lidiar con las pirañas de Coopler y los buitres de -** dijo Norman poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo

 **\- Oh, eso tiene sentido -** dijo Peter _""Peter, creo que deberías aprender a prestar más atención, mira donde te encuentras""_

 **\- Que idiota -** dijo Damian

Este recibio unos codazos de Tim y unas miradas por parte de Bruce y de Dick. Aquellas miradas hizo que a Peter le recorriera un ligero escalofríos pero a la vez le dio un Deja Vu

 _""Me recuerda las veces que mi tio Ben me regañaba""_ pensó Peter con nostalgia y una sonrisa melancolica.

Peter había estado algo ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que un carraspeo lo hizo reaccionar.

 **\- No sabíamos que conocías al Osborn menor -** dijo Jason a Peter **\- Mira Grayson, no eres el unico en conocerlo**

 **\- ¿Se conocen? -** pregunto Harry a su mejor amigo.

Peter le explicó a Harry del extraño encuentro que tuvo con el hijo mayor de Bruce Wayne en la tarde de ese día

A decir verdad, los hijos de Bruce, a excepcion de Dickl, conocer como tal a Harry no, pero a veces lo habían visto en algunas de las fiestas de negocios, aunque no siempre ya que el que mas frecuentaba los lugares era Dick y muy rara vez Jason o Tim, Damian no iba a los eventos porque no le interesaba socializar, a pesar de inmiscuirse "Algún día esto será mio"

 **\- ¿Como se conocieron ustedes? -** preguntó Dick.

 **\- Bueno, era un imán para los bravucones y entre ellos estaba el mariscal de campo -** dijo Peter recordando a Flash _""Ahora es un buen chico""_

Peter se les dijo en corto como un dia lluvioso despues de la escuela habia sido recogido por Norman y Harry y durante una conversacion donde buscaba romper el hielo, haciendo reir a Norman y a partir de ese día, ambos se volvieron los mejores amigos.

 **\- Además, Peter es un cerebrito andante -** dijo Harry con una sonrisa

 **\- ¿A eso se refería el señor Osborn con ser su tutor? -** dijo Tim curioso

 **\- Las veces que Harry ha tenido problemas en al escuela, en especial en Ciencias, Peter es buen tutor -** dijo Norman

 **\- No es la gran cosa señor Osborn, yo solo cargo los libros, Harry es quien hace el trabajo -** dijo Peter

Esto solo sacó una sonrisa de Norman **\- Eres un buen chico Peter, me alegra que seas amigo de Harry, ¿Que te trae por aqui?**

Así, Peter les relató a ambos Osborn el motivo por el que se encontraba en Gotham (Omitiendo claro el hecho de que debía de ir a buscar al famoso "caballero de la noche")

 _"" No estoy seguro de como lo vayan a tomar, pero es mejor que nadie sepa, no me gustaría arriesgarlos, ademas, creo que es mejor que ese asunto se lo cuente a Harry a solas ""_

 **\- Bueno, debo irme, tengo que revisar unos asuntos importantes de negocio -** dijo Norman **\- Los dejo hijo, seguro tienen mucho de que hablar Peter y tu; Wayne** **, muchachos.**

 **\- Osborn -** se despidió Bruce

Norman se fue en dirección a donde habían otros empresarios.

Peter comenzó a tomar fotografías al trillnario Bruce Wayne: solo, con copas de vino, con mujeres alrededor, en fin, eran un sin fin de fotografías, pero tambien fue todo, hubo una en especial, era Bruce Wayne con sus 4 hijos.

Al momento de que terminó de tomar las fotografías, Peter les mostró a la familia Wayne las fotos que había tomado.

 **\- Vaya, son muy buenas fotos -** dijo Richard al ver los diferentes ángulos

 **\- No están tan mal -** dijo Jason **\- Ya sabía que era guapo**

 **\- Son muy buenas -** dijo Tim

 **\- Cualquiera podría haber sacado buenas fotos -** dijo Damian cruzado de brazos.

 **\- Eres muy bueno con la cámara -** elogió Bruce al ver la ultima foto de el con sus hijos que Peter le había dado, ya que era más personal y Peter le dijo que respetaba la vida privada de las personas y que esa fotografia era muy intima

 **\- Solamente le doy click al boton -** dijo Peter con una sonrisa - Gracias señor Wayne por darme un poco de su tiempo

 **\- Bueno señor Wayne, si Peter ya no tiene que fotografíarlo -** dijo Harry mientras jalaba a Peter **\- Vayámonos Peter.**

 **\- ¿Eh?¿A donde Harry?**

 **\- Papa aun tiene que terminar de hacer unos cuantos negocios, ya sabes, cosas de Oscorp -** continuo Harry **\- Pero esta fiesta es muy aburrrida, además quiero que me cuentes que has estado haciendo en la semana que no estuve en aquí**

 **\- Bueno, es cierto, esto es muy aburrido -** apoyó Peter

 **\- Con permiso señor Wayne** \- dijo Harry mientras jalaba a Petr

 **\- Adios y gracias por las fotos**

Peter y Harry se habían despedido y alejado de la familia Wayne para hablar entre ellos sobre lo que habian estado haciendo, habían salido de aquel salón con una fiesta más aburrida que una ostra, para ir al lobby del edificio y poder pasarla mejor.

Peter y Harry estaban riéndose de las anécdotas que se contaban, en verdad como se extrañaban. Peter de repente se giro para ver hacia una dirección en particular.

 _""Que raro, juraría que alguien nos estaba observando, puede que mi sentido arácnido esté a la defensiva por gente rica y prejuiciosa.., aunque Harry, su papa y el señor Wayne parecen ser la excepcion.. excepto por el enano boca grande""_ (en realidad es su sextido sentido y sentido común XD)

La fiesta habían llegado a su fin, por lo que ambos veían, pues de los elevadores iban saliendo la gente que se veía que eran los empresarios.

Peter no supo como habia terminado siendo convencido de ir con Harry y su papa al penthouse que tenían en Ciudad Gótica, solo tendría que ir al hotel donde se estaba hospedando por ese día.

De repente el sentido arácnido de Peter se volvio loco y pudo ver y escuchar como aproximadamente 4 patrullas iban a máxima velocidad detrás de una camioneta a la vez que sientos de balazos se podian ver y escuchar haciendo que la gente de los alrededores corriera en panico, se ocultara en el Royal Gohtam y otros fueran a sus coches de lujos para ir a salvo a sus casas

 _""Vaya.. otro trabajo para Spiderman""_

Esa noche iba ser una muy agitada para Peter Parker, alias, el amigo y vecino Spiderman.

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Espero que le este gustando mas

Espero reviews porque eso me motiva más

 **Proximamente Capítulo 3 Batman, Spiderman y...**


	3. Batman, Spiderman y

Modifico edades y otras edades siguen intactas

Peter 17 años

Bruce 35 años

Dick Grayson y Jason Todd tienen 22 años

Tim 17 años

Damian 12 años

 _NARRACIÓN DE PETER_ Puede que la ponga de vez en cuando, a veces si o a veces no... como el de la serie.

Ya saben, dejen más reviews... y tal vez suba esta historia en wattpad... no se si les gusta la idea, puede que tenag algunas imagenes para que haya una mejor imagen de los personajes XD... o no se...

Tambien pueden dejarme recomendaciones el como quieren los proximos capitulos

Genero: Shonen ai, yaoi, romántico, accion, aventura, superheroe,

ooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooo

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 Batman, Spiderman y…..**

Las patrullas de la policías de Ciudad Gotica iba tan rápido como podían detrás de aquel vehiculo donde se sabia que habían aproximadamente 10 hombres armados, donde 4 de ellos se encontraban disparándoles a las patrullas.

Era una persecución a máxima velocidad. La gente que se encontraba por los alrededores huia de aquella balacera.

Por las calles, la gente que se encontraba conduciendo sus autos, daban paso a los policías para que pudieran darle persecución a aquel vehículo con los criminales.

Desde aquel vehículo se lanzaron algunas granadas provocando que algunos coches patrulla se volcaran mientras otros derrapaban.

Aquellos criminales habían logrado escapar de la policía.

Ahora se encontraba en una de las zonas de bodegas de Ciudad Gótica.

 **\- Al fin nos deshicimos de esos estúpidos policías –** dijo uno de los tipos

 **\- ¡Jajaja! Es verdad, fue increíble –** habló otro

 **\- Cierren la boca –** habló otro con voz ruda **– Es mejor que escondamos la mercancía y preparemos nuestro próximo movimiento**

El grupo de cirminales comenzó a mover muchas cajas a un barco, pero unos bumberangs en forma de murciélagos fueron lanzadas a las manos de los criminales, provocándoles gritos de dolor.

 **\- Se acabó –** habló una voz

Desde las sombras de aquella zona de bodegas, salió Batman, el legendario héroe, vigilante, Caballero de la Noche, el terror de los criminales.

 **\- Oh vaya, pero si es Batman –** habló uno de los sujetos de voz ruda

Detrás del Caballero de la Noche, salieron otras tres figuras conocidas.

 **\- Vaya, trajiste a tus murcielaguitos –** dijo refiriéndose a Robin, Red Robin y Nightwing

 **\- Maldita sea, son los estúpidos murciélagos –** habló uno de los secuaces de Sawyer

 **\- Sawyer, se acabó, no tienen a donde ir –** dijo Nightwing

 **\- Es mejor que se entreguen por las buenas –** dijo Red Robin

 **\- Es hora de acabar con ustedes–** dijo Robin

Sawyer era un mafioso de gran poder (inventado aunque no se si en realidad es real), era casi tan peligroso como los otros supervillanos contra los que se ha enfrentado Batman, aunque no era supervillano, si era buen estratega y tenia muchas técnicas asi como tambien sabia hacer trampas.

Anteriormente ya habia sido capturado por Batman, pero casi siempre terminaba escapando.

 **\- Entonces, que comience el espectáculo**

Al momento de decir eso, de diferentes direcciones de la zona de bodegas, se activaron muchas armas que se disparaban automáticamente.

Los secuaces de Sawyer esquivaban las balas como podían mientras se enfrentaban a los murciélagos; a la vez que los miembros de la batifamilia también se encontraban combatiendo a estos criminales.

Era una batalla interminable donde algunos secuaces de Sawyer resultaban heridos o por las balas, o por los ayudantes de Batman.

Sawyer les dijo que solo había comenzado y con una sonrisa en su rostro, habia lanzado una bomba de humo mientras se daba a la fuga.

 **\- ¡No escaparás! –** gritó Red Robin mientras corría en dirección a Saywer

 **\- Red Robin, espera –** ordenó Batman fue ignorado por el mencionado **\- Iremos por Sawyer, encárguense del resto –** ordenó a Nightwing y Robin mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Al momento de decir eso, Batman y Red Robin fuera directamente hacia donde Sawyer estaba escapando.

Saywer fue hacia un edificio por una escalera de incendios.

 **\- No te confíes**

 **\- ¿A que te refieres Batman?**

 **\- Sawyer está demasiado tranquilo –** continuó hablando Batman **\- Está tramando algo, puede que ya tenga implantadas algunas trampas**

 **\- Ahora que lo dices, ya me sorprendía viéndolo tan calmado.**

Red Robin y Batman llegaron a la azotea de un edificio demasiado alto y vieron a lo lejos a Sawyer.

El mencionado les dijo en señal de burla que se sentía acorralado y que quizás pensarían que ya lo tenían atrapado; sin embargo, les hiso mención que el también tenían refuerzos.

En algún lugar, una figura pesada cayó delante de ambos héroes, uno que conocían muy bien

 **\- Creo que ya se conocen –** dijo Sawyer.

Era Clayface. Así que no era raro que Sawyer estuviera tan tranquilo cuando fue acorralado por Batman y Red Robin.

Clayface se abalanzó contra Batman y Red Robin quienes esquivaron a la criatura de barro quien con su mano formó un enorme mazo de picos de barro para aplastar a los héroes nocturnos. Sin embargo, Sawyer les empezó a disparar con una chivo.

Ambos héroes se separaron para combatir un contrincante: Red Robin a Sawyer y Batman a Clayface

Batman y Clayface estaban teniendo un fuerte enfrentamiento donde este ultimo había logrado aventar al Caballero de la Noche hacia otro edificio alejándolo de Red Robin. Batman, despues de poner de pie, logró esquivar otro ataque de Clayface que había llegado con la intención de acabar con Batman.

Red Robin quería apoyar a Batman, pero primero debía neutralizar a Sawyer quien parecía no querer rendirse.

 **\- Ríndete, no tienes a Batman contigo y ya no te quedan armas –** dijo Sawyer

 **\- ¿Estas seguro? –** dijo Red Robin con una sonrisa

Sawyer se sorprendio por la confianza de Red Robin, pero Red Robin lanzó un fuerte ataque con un baston que traía escondido, desarmando al mafioso y luego otro golpe muy fuerte provocando que cayera inconsciente.

Red Robin terminó por esposarlo y se aseguró de que no tuviera forma de escapar.

 **\- Debo ir a apoyar a Batman, pero antes, debo avisarles a Nightwing y Robin –** sin perder tiempo, Tim fue a buscar a Batman hacia 2 edificios al norte.

Clayface y Batman seguían peleando. Clayface volvió a preparar otro ataque de barro contra Batman dejándolo "pegado" en el suelo, debido a que con sus poderes de barro logró dejar inmóvil al caballero de Gótica. Clayface iba a lanzar otro ataque, pero unas cuerdas blancas jalaron a Clayface de los pies haciéndolo caer boca abajo.

Batman se intrigó al ver que esas cuerdas blancas eran ¿Telarañas?

 **\- Oye viscoso, las películas de criaturas del lago ya pasaron de moda –** dijo Spiderman aterrizando entre Batman y Clayface.

 **\- ¡¿QUIEN ERES?! –** se quejó Clayface

 **\- Su amigo y vecino, Spiderman**

Clayface solo rugió mientras se abalanzaba contra Spiderman con ataques de barro. Nuestro héroe arácnido esquivaba los ataques y le disparaba telarañas a nuestro villano de barro.

 **\- ¡Insecto entrometido!**

 **\- Una acotación, no soy un insecto –** aclaro Spidey pegado a un muro **– ¿Y tu que eres? ¿El Lodo viviente?**

 **\- ¡SOY Clayface!**

Clayface lanzaba varios ataques de Barro a nuestro héroe arácnido quien lo seguía esquivando con varios saltos y le lanzaba sus telarañas.

Clayface lanzó u ataque que empujó con fuerza a Spiderman contra un muro y se encontraba preparando una gigantesca bola de barro para aplastar a nuestro comico héroe arácnido y antes de que Spidey pudiera lanzar un ataque con sus telarañas electricas, Batman lanzó de su cinturón de usos un químico especial para dejar congelado a Clayface. Era cierto, el villano se había olvidado de la presencia del Caballero de Noche.

 **\- ¿Qué otros artilugios traes en ese cinturón? –** preguntó curioso Spiderman pero no recibió respuesta **– Oye, no tienes que aplicarme la ley del hielo**

El sentido arácnido de Spider se activó y se giró para ver como aquel químico que Batman le había lanzado a Clayface había sido destruido por aquel monstruo de barro ante su ataque de irá gruñendo.

 **\- Ahí viene –** dijo serio Batman

 **\- ¡Maldito Batman! Me había olvidado de tu existencia por el insecto**

 **\- Otra vez, que no soy un insecto –** se quejó Spiderman

Batman le lanzaba sus batibumberangs mientras Spiderman lanzaba sus telarañas. Ambos héroes comenzarona desesperar a Clayface quien lanzaba ataques al azar.

Spiderman comenzó a lanzarle a Clayface sientos de telarañas, sobre todo a la cara provocando disgusto en el villano. Batman aprovechó para dispararle a Clayface un paralizante para dejarlo inmovilizado, lo cual logró cuando Clayface cayó al suelo.

Una vez que Clayface quedó inmovilizado sin posibilidad de lanzar otro ataque, Spiderman se giró para ver a Batman

 **\- Wao ¿Qué usaste? –** preguntó curioso Spiderman

 **\- Un paralizante**

 **\- Ojalá se mantenga quietecito**

Batman solo miró a Spiderman un rato pero no dijo nada, solo buscaba algo en su traje, pero de repente, Clayface apareció de la nada.

Batman estaba preparado para volver a pelear contra Clayface, pero vio como la telaraña de Spiderman lanzada hacia el pecho del villano, sacaba corrientes eléctricas haciendo que el villano rugiera y luego cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Batman estaba serio, se supone que el paralizante debió durar más, pero al parecer Clayface había trabajado en su resistencia. Sin embargo, el ver que el choque eléctrico era lo que necesitaba para dejar inconsciente definitivamente al criminal, lo tomó como nota mental para mejorar sus paralizantes.

 **\- Engarróteseme ahí –** dijo Spidey una vez que dejo inconsciente a Clayface

 **\- Eres bueno**

 **\- ¿Eh?**

Spiderman vio que se trataba de un chico con antifaz, un traje rojo y negro y unos pequeño toques amarillos, era casi similar al de Batman, pero mas colorido mientras tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

" _Ahora lo recuerdo, era uno de los que vi por el puerto"_ pensaba Spiderman mientras lo veía detenidamente.

Recordaba haber visto 4 figuras en el puerto llegando frente a los criminales que habían escapado de los policías y entre ellos estaba ese chico de traje rojo.

Batman sacó otras de sus herramientas para dejar inmovilizado sin posibilidad de escape a Clayface a la espera de poder llevarlo arrestado

 **\- No era necesario –** dijo serio Batman.

 **\- Un simple gracias hubiera bastado –** dijo Spidey tratando de verse cómico pero a la vez su voz sonó como reproche, al ver lo poco agradecido que era Batman.

– **Es imposible que se lo pidas –** dijo Red Robin recibiendo una mirada seria de Batman **– ¿Quién eres?**

 **\- Oh bueno… solo soy alguien que pasaba por aquí –** dijo Spiderman encogiéndose de hombros **– Bueno, yo tengo una cita, así que me voy**

Spiderman se disponía a salir de ahí, pero un agarre muy firme y fuerte en su muñeca le hiso detenerse.

 **\- Preferiría que me entregarás la cámara con la que sacaste fotos –** dijo Batman deteniendo a nuestro héroe de Nueva York

Peter no supo como reaccionar ¿A caso lo vio tomando fotos?¿Como pudo si habia estado a una distancia prudente? Su sentido arácnido no le aviso que Batman lo habia detectado _"Debe estar defectuoso"_ pensó refiriéndose a su sentido arácnido. No podía mostrarse nervioso.

 _¡OIGAN!¡COMO NO PUEDO ESTAR NERVIOSO… SU AGARRE ES MUY FUERTE…. SOLO PORQUE TENGO LA FUERZA PROPORCIONAL DE UNA ARAÑA SINO YA ME HUBIERA ARRANCADO EL BRAZO!_

 **\- ¿Le tomaste fotos a Batman? –** dijo algo sorprendido Red Robin.

 **\- Y yo que pensaba que los artistas eran más roñosos con los fans, supongo que no puedo pedirte un autógrafo –** dijo Spiderman entregándole a Batman la cámara.

Despues de eso, Spiderman se fue dejando solos a Batman y Red Robin

 **\- Hey Batman –** habló Tim **– ¿Quién era ese sujeto? –** dijo Red Robin

Poco despues de haber derrotado a Sawyer habia ido rápido para ayudar a Batman con Clayface, pero cuando llegó había visto a Clayface derrotado en el suelo pero vio que alguien hablaba con Batman, un sujeto con

 **\- Spiderman**

 **\- ¿Spiderman? –** dijo RR algo confuso _"No parece ser mayor que yo"_

Batman asintió de forma seria **– ¿Nightwig y Robin?**

– **Hablé con Nightwing y Robin, dicen que atraparon a los demás secuaces de Sawyer, les mandé nuestra ubicación y vienen para acá, y también me dijeron que….. ¿Batman?**

Tim trataba de llamar la atención de su mentor, pero vio que estaba callado **– ¿Batman?**

Red Robin no recibió respuesta, pero solo supo que debían llevarse a Clayface y a Sawyer para que fueran arrestados. Esa noche había sido extraña.

Peter en su traje de Spiderman seguía balanceándose por aquella ciudad hogar de Batman.

Algo le decía a Spidey que no quería de enemigo a Batman.

" _A decir verdad, no me imaginaba que Batman fuera tan… frío"_ pensaba **– Parecía que estaba hablando con un cubo de hielo andante –** se dijo asi mismo Peter mientras seguía balanceándose por Ciudad Gótica

Aunque Batman le habia "pedido" por no decir exigido su cámara, Peter habia logrado tomar fotos con la pequeña cámara que tenía en su lanzador de telarañas.

 **\- Debo recordar agradecerle al Dr. Connor por esta mejora**

Después de la pelea contra aquellos criminales, Peter llegó a su habitación del hotel y se cambio.

Al poco rato, tocaban en la puerta de su habitación y una vez que se cercioró que oculto bien su traje de spiderman bajo su traje de noche, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su mejor amigo Harry y con el señor Osborn.

Al parecer, ambos habían estado preocupados por el ya que habia desaparecido y habían decidido buscarlo en el hotel que les dijo.

Peter terminó aceptando ir con ellos a su penthouse para despues regresar a casa al día siguiente en la limusina, después de todo, había sido un día muy agitado.

" _Fue un extraño encuentro con el tal Batman"_ pensaba Peter recostado en la cama que Harry le habia ofrecido. Su mejor amigo seguía durmiendo.

Peter seguía despierto mientras seguía pensando en esa extraña "aventura" en la pelea contra aquel sujeto llamado Clayface y el encuentro con el tal Batman.

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Espero que les haya gustado

Proximamente capítulo 4


End file.
